


Trading Places

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Series: Cosmic Love [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Autism Spectrum, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Role Reversal, Same-Sex Marriage, Spacedogs, Top Adam, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Usually, Nigel tops Adam, but the Romanian decides he wants to give his husband something he's been wanting to try for a long time. Nigel is going to bottom.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Cosmic Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Trading Places

The sound of a box slamming into the front door almost made Nigel shit himself. He leapt off the couch and had his gun out of the back of his pants faster than he could even think of the words  _ “Se opri, ticălosule!” _

He wasn’t in Romania though. He was in New York, in his and Adam’s nice apartment, and he should have a reasonable assumption of safety; still, old habits die hard. And since Adam had gotten his new job at the planetarium working on the telescopes and the technology required to maintain the aforementioned, he hadn’t yet gotten used to their different schedules. For now, at least for the first two weeks, they were ships passing in the night, with Adam working nine to five, and Nigel off to the club from four to midnight. At least until Darko came back from his honeymoon, he would have to cover the evenings and make sure business went smoothly.

Nigel looked through the peephole just in time to see the delivery man disappear around the end of the long hallway. As soon as he did, he remembered what the package might be, and he hastily put away his gun to get the door open. 

Ah yes. His package from that ever ubiquitous convenient delivery service with the smile on the box. 

Locking the door behind him, Nigel pulled his keys from his pocket and slit open the tape with his knife, heading for the bedroom. He pulled out the contents and unboxed the item, shoving the packing material in the trash. 

His beloved did hate a mess.

They hadn’t been able to fuck as often with this new schedule, and it was fucking awful for Nigel. It had to be hard on Adam, too. The problem was simply logistics, and it couldn’t be helped until Darko came back.

One day masturbating in the shower, Nigel realized he was thinking about Adam topping him. They’d had this conversation several months ago, in fact, he was sure his husband had to have forgotten by now. When Adam had brought it up, Nigel had to admit, at first he was not interested. But this bit of a dry spell had him curious, and that led to the internet shopping search which led to this slender, long toy he currently held in his hand. It was purple and blue, a soft, silicone cylinder with enough room for a little vibrator, which could be turned on with a button at the end. After he washed it and installed the two triple a batteries, he took off his jeans, laid a towel on the bed, got the lube, and checked the clock. 

He had a good two hours before Adam came home. Plenty of time to try this out and clean up. 

***

Adam had asked Nigel if he could be on top but when his husband seemed uncertain, he decided to research. It would be best to know the ins and outs and beyond that, he really preferred to have knowledge of such things in case they did reverse roles. 

It wasn’t that he’d never penetrated someone with his penis before, he had — Beth, but it was different anally and she hadn’t ever let him do that. Being in a homosexual marriage was different in some ways, better, Adam admitted, because they knew how to please one another in ways a woman likely didn’t. 

But as time passed, Adam stopped asking Nigel, and just went along with life as usual. A predictable and pleasant routine. Today was no different as he unlocked the door and set his things down, toeing off his shoes. It didn’t take long until he heard the unmissable sound of his husband, Nigel, moaning. 

A new decision had to be made. He was home a half hour early which threw him from his schedule as it was but the sound of moaning kept him from focusing on it too much. He quietly walked to their bedroom and peaked around the corner. There was Nigel with a toy, penetrating himself. 

Adam’s cock began to twitch to life, but the aforementioned decision was - should he interrupt him or let him have his alone time? Was he preparing himself so he could top him or was it that Nigel just didn’t like the thought of  _ him _ being the one to top him?

All evidence would point out that he had no reason to think it was the latter, so he removed his shirt and walked inside the room. 

Staring, his breath quickened. He was fully erect and he had to undo his fly to ease some of the pressure. A soft ‘oh’ escaped his lips before he licked them. Should he say something else? Adam wasn’t sure, but he liked what he saw. 

In the haze of Nigel’s deepening thrusts, his ears perked when he heard the unmistakable sound from the doorway. Lifting his head, Nigel opened his eyes to drink in the delightful sight of Adam looking a combination of surprised-and-horny in the doorway. A pointed glance down at fluttering long fingers at his fly made the Romanian lick his lips. 

“You seem to have caught me, Angel. Come here. Remember that...thing you wanted to do? Hmmm?” he asked, languidly pulling the toy out of his now relaxed hole and pushing it back inside. 

Adam nodded. “Yes. I wanted to penetrate you,” he said, his cock aching and leaking as he blushed. He walked closer, slipping out of his pants and underwear. He was just in socks as he got into bed with his husband. Was it about to happen or was Nigel just wanting him closer? He needed to know. “Do you want me to have sex with you? I would like that. I have researched it and am ready if you are.”

“I want you...yes, Iubitul...I want you to fuck me,” Nigel replied breathily, looking down at Adam’s cock. It was of course, thicker than the toy he was currently using...but it was also flesh, and warm, and  _ Adam _ . And fuck, he was already hard just having the sweet-eyed brunet in bed with him. Socks and all. 

“Kiss me first, hmmm?” he urged, slipping the toy out slowly before setting it on a washcloth on the nightstand. Wiping his hand, he reached out to pull Adam down over him, fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. 

Adam positioned himself comfortably in between Nigel’s legs and his hips seemed to move of their own accord as he kissed him. Their cocks slid together, slick from precome. He sucked his husband’s tongue into his mouth, tasting him, and he grew even more heated just from that alone. His actions were calculated and skilled now that he knew the end point. 

Breath heavy between kisses, a fine mist covered Adam’s skin. He licked down to Nigel’s tattoo, nipping, and teasing just a little to create a build up, very much like a geyser waiting to explode. Adam moved back to his husband’s mouth. 

Rough fingertips glided over smooth, soft skin as Nigel’s hands skated down Adam’s body to cup and knead his ass cheeks. He rocked his hips, affording them both the friction they wanted, as he grazed his tongue with sharp teeth. 

“Fuck, you taste so good. You always taste good, angel,” he moaned against Adams' mouth. 

“So do you,” Adam said and he meant it. He had long since grown accustomed to smoke and whiskey. Beer wasn’t as easy to get used to but his spouse was good with oral hygiene. He moved down Nigel’s body and inhaled the heady, musky yet clean scent there. 

He licked a hot stripe from balls to tip, then gently pushed his foreskin down to take Nigel’s cock into his mouth. Adam knew that getting him good and warmed up was key, even if he’d just walked in on his spouse penetrating himself. 

Nigel’s back arched off the bed and he grunted, fists balled up at his sides for a moment before one found the soft curls of his beloved’s head. Gods, his little star gave the best head. “Oh fuck…” he exhaled heavily, thick thighs spread across their bed. 

Adam loved the way Nigel responded to him. It helped his confidence and made him shine. He moved up and down his shaft, lips forming a perfect seal as his tongue swirled and lathed. Deft engineer’s fingers chased his mouth, encircling his girth to ensure that all of him was being pleasured. The other hand fondled the Romanian’s balls. It wouldn’t be much longer before he was certain his husband was ready to be penetrated. 

“I got the toy, thinkin’ I could use it to get myself used to the feeling. Had the idea knocking around all week,” Nigel grunted, fingers curling around the whorls of one sweet ear as he encouraged Adam’s work. He was so good at this, knew exactly what made his husband tick, and his dark thighs spread wider as he looked down and admired the beauty working on him. “Turns out I like it a lot. Think I’d like you even more though, Angel.”

Adam popped off, his lips swollen and red, his skin flushed. He looked at Nigel, into his eyes which was somewhat rare. “I like that you like it. Does that mean you’re ready to be penetrated, Nigel?” He asked as he sat up and reached for the lubricant. “Do you want me to wear a condom?”

Adam didn’t make Nigel use them and despite being married, he still wanted to respect his husband’s wishes. 

Nigel knew the condom would dull Adam’s pleasure and besides, they were monogamous. “No, Iubitul. But I will take the lube, that’s for fucking sure,” he rasped eagerly. 

Adam was glad. He didn’t really like how condoms felt on his penis anyway. It was a frustrating constriction. 

Popping the top of the lube, he slicked up his cock after warming it, and then applied some almost clinically to Nigel’s hole. He set the lube down and wiped off his hands before getting into place. 

Looking down at Nigel, one hand pressed into the mattress by his spouse's head, the other hand on his cock, he pressed gently against the warm, waiting entrance. He shuddered pleasurably, his breath already picking up. “T-tell me if you need me to stop. I won’t know by reading your face. You know that,” Adam reminded kindly, waiting for confirmation, and when he got it, he felt ready to go on. 

Adam entered Nigel slowly and carefully, watching his husband’s face but the pleasure was almost too much. It was overwhelming in the best way. 

Nigel’s mouth opened, and he exhaled long and slow, his body not used to the size and fighting him against his will. He clamped down hard, pushing, fists balled up even as he tried relaxing. “Just one...one moment, stay there,” he gasped, and Adam nodded. 

“You’re bigger than the toy, I just need to… adjust,” Nigel whispered. Darker eyes looked up at Adam’s beautiful face, and he inhaled, taking the air in through flared nostrils. Sweat gathered at his temples, and he let his spine lower to the mattress before his sphincter finally relaxed enough around his lover. 

“Okay, Iubitual,” he said after a few minutes. “But easy, yeah? Push in nice and slow then out again, “ Nigel guided him. 

Adam took a deep, steadying breath, looking for patterns in his husband’s visage, in his expressions that verified he was okay. He did just as Nigel requested, though he knew how to have sex; he’d never performed anal. He liked instructions. It made things so much easier. 

Muscles rippled and sweat trickled down his back, his ass flexing as he built a slow and steady rhythm. “I’m going to massage your prostate with my penis. Okay?” 

Nigel’s mouth opened again, and a smile formed, his honey-tinged eyes shining. “Yes, darling. Push in deep, just like I said...you feel good, darling,” he encouraged, feeling Adam wanting the extra guidance. His hands skated down Adam’s back and held him, moving the curve of his hips in time. “Fuck...just like that, yes,” he huffed, lips curling in a smile.

Adam nearly explained that he had performed intercourse before but he quickly forgot as he pushed in and felt more of Nigel’s constricting heat enveloping him. Besides, he did appreciate the guidance since being the top wasn't his usual role. The way his husband looked, the sounds. It all had the young man enthralled. He moaned, nearly a grunting growl, which was new, and started to pick up a little more speed. “Nigel, you… this feels very good,” he said and leaned down to kiss him, which pressed his belly against the Romanian’s neglected cock. 

Nigel was hard, which he had to admit surprised him, especially given this was his first time with an actual cock up his ass. His thick, uncut flesh leaked shamelessly against Adam’s belly, between them, and when Adam had leaned down to kiss, he returned them hungrily, moaning like a wanton whore. God damn, was he enjoying it this much? Well, fucking apparently, he was. “So...so do you,” he murmured between kisses.

It was definitely surprising, hearing Nigel react that way, but very arousing. It was logical that prostate stimulation would have that effect. Adam decided to see if he could cause his spouse to orgasm untouched, so after another kiss, he sat back on his heels. Just long enough to maneuver the big man’s legs and press them towards his chest. 

Adam added a little more lube and began driving into him faster and harder; it was easier in his position and the angle allowed for optimal prostate stimulation. Sweat was causing his curls to cling to his brow as he groaned loudly. He hoped Nigel appreciated this change in position, he sure did and he still got to see his face. 

A sound slipped out of Nigel when his knees hit his chest and he felt Adam’s cock brush against him deep inside; a much higher pitched sound than he ever thought he’d hear from himself. He nearly keened, and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Fucking hell, angel, oh fuck, that’s perfect, perfect,” he cooed, hiking his legs higher with his arms. His cock was fully engorged and dripping pre-come onto his hairy chest, and he flexed his glutes, hoping the action might ripple up Adam’s shaft and encourage him. 

Adam was beyond excited. He kept his rhythm, hard, and precise, his balls thudding wetly against Nigel’s body. Sweat slicked skin rubbed against the other’s, their hearts beating as one. “I am close to orgasm,” he said, breathless and husky. “I would like for you to do it first. Did you want to try doggy style?” 

Nigel nodded roughly, and helped ease back from Adam to facilitate the movement. “Yes, fuck yes gorgeous, definitely,” he agreed, and rolled to his side to get to his knees for his handsome brunet. He was quick about it, and he looked over his shoulder and reached for Adam to guide him back inside. 

“Go on, Iubitual, fuck me. Fuck me and I’ll jerk off, yeah?”

“Okay,” Adam said and then after adding more lube, he entered his husband again. Edging was something he had researched and he felt as though this certainly counted as that. It didn’t take long and he’d built back up to a frenetic pace. He decided he was going to try something Nigel sometimes did to him, so he raised his hand and smacked his spouse’s left check. Not too hard but enough for a slight sting. 

Yes. He liked it just like that too, Adam groaned to himself. 

“FUCK!” Nigel huffed louder, having not expected that at all. The slap sent a light sting of needles singing across his skin, just enough to wake up the senses and distract from the brink of orgasm he’d been so near. 

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Adam. “You’ve been watching porn again, eh, darling?  _ More _ ,” he teased, arching his back a bit. 

Adam had nearly jumped at the reaction; he hadn’t been certain if it was good or bad but when he saw that smirk, he smiled, lustfully even without his knowledge of such. “Yes,” he answered, his thrusts slowing just marginally. Nigel wanted more, so he would be happy to give it to him.

Rubbing the left cheek he’d just smacked first, he then let his hand come down on the right before starting to fuck him harder all over again. How many times and how hard should he go? He would have to experiment. 

Nigel looked over his shoulder at Adam, holding himself up on one muscular arm as he jerked his cock with his right hand. Messy, dark curls hung across his forehead and had began to cling there, his cheeks pinker now, and fuck if he wasn’t more gorgeous than he’d ever been. He was so in love with his Starman, and just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt Adam’s cockhead brush across his prostate, hips slapping against his ass. “I’m coming, darling,” he managed to get out in warning as his entire body spasmed; it was more intense than usual, likely from the internal stimuli, and he groaned hard, his seed painting the sheets under him.  _ “Oh fuck...fuck…” _

Adam moaned loudly, the squeeze on his cock from Nigel’s contracting hole nearly too much. He felt his own orgasm build and grow, his hips working faster and faster until he finally came with a strangled cry of pleasure. 

“Nigel!” 

His body shook and tensed as he filled his husband with milky spend. Sweat dripped down his back, his heart pounding as his breath came out in staccato bursts. 

Nigel had slumped forward on his chest, having hastily shoved the wet part to the side so at least he wouldn’t land in it. He shifted himself until Adam was free of him, and rolled over so he could hold him properly in his arms. 

“Wow, darling, that was...really fucking good. What did you think?” he asked, kissing his temple softly with a smile. 

Adam smiled and snuggled into Nigel. “It was very good. I would like to do it again. Not tonight. I don’t want your anus to be too sore,” he said stoically, staring off into space. “I took your anal virginity Nigel. You took mine. I think this makes us even Steven.”

As the saying goes anyway. A good sort of even. Adam was very happy. And Nigel was too.


End file.
